


Dreaming of you

by FilthyKstories



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyKstories/pseuds/FilthyKstories
Summary: Much to his own embarrassment, Kusanagi has a wet dream while lying right next to his boyfriend.For Rarepair Week 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Rarepair Week and the last one I'm prepared for *sweats nervously* Prompt was 'dreams'

„Izumo…“ Yata’s voice was sultry, seductive even, and it should have been enough to tick him off that something was wrong, but somehow it didn’t. All Kusanagi could think about was that Yata was finally lying beneath him, naked and clearly ready to finally take their relationship to the next level. Craving it, even, judging by the look on his face.

There was no reason for Kusanagi to hold back anymore, and he honestly wouldn’t have been able to anyway. Without thinking too much about it, he leant forward to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a passionate kiss, while his hands explored the rest of his body. Now that he had the chance, he needed to savour every moment of it. Make it count.

His efforts were eagerly received, Yata arched up into his touch and made the cutest little whimpers against his mouth. Yeah, taking it slow probably wasn’t the most appealing idea to either of them.

Kusanagi moved his hands lower, and Yata willingly spread his legs, silently urging him on. Preparations still needed to happen, but they flew by in a haze, Kusanagi paid way more attention to the twitches of Yata’s cock and the pleasured expression on his face than what he was doing with his fingers. Before he knew it, it was time for the real deal, and he slicked up his cock trembling with anticipation as he lined himself up to take his lover’s virginity.

“Fuck me,” Yata demanded, and that registered as wrong in Kusanagi’s brain, there was just no way…

He awoke with a start. He was still in his bedroom at the bar, just like in his dreams, and it took Kusanagi a moment to sort out what was reality and what his mind had just made up without his consent.

It was still dark outside, Yata was sleeping soundly beside him, and he had a raging erection in his pants. Oh god. He’d honestly just had a wet dream. Sleeping right next to his boyfriend. What was he, a hormonal teenager? Good thing Yata hadn’t woken up, or this would have been close to the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him.

To his defence, this was partially Yata’s fault. He’d already had no business looking so damn alluring all the time and running around shirtless at the bar just because it was hot and then shying away from any intimacy that went beyond kissing, but Kusanagi had stayed strong. He was older, he was more experienced, he could wait. There was no need to rush. Yata should be comfortable with every step of the way.

But then last week… Last week, Yata had finally agreed to do something that could be considered sexual. Nothing big, just a make-out session with handjobs, but Kusanagi had seen him orgasm for the first time and the picture had been burned into his retinas ever since.

Such an open expression, face contorted in desperation and lust, cheeks flushed and lips parted to let out a variety of pleasured sounds.

Right now, Yata’s face was way more relaxed, but it was easy enough to project his memories onto it, and Kusanagi couldn’t help but let a hand wander into his pyjama pants and curl around his erection. He needed to do something about it anyway, there was no way he could just go back to sleep like this, and he was not about to take cold shower in the middle of the night.

Hopefully Yata was a heavy sleeper. Kusanagi didn’t really know since Yata usually stayed at his own apartment, but he’d been slightly drunk and it had been late, so Kusanagi had told him to stay over. But, knowing the vanguard, he could probably sleep through the house burning down.

It didn’t really matter though as now that he’d started, there was no way Kusanagi could stop himself. His brain wasn’t really all there yet, and it happily mixed his dream with his memories, conjuring the perfect image of how Yata would look if Kusanagi actually got to fuck him.

Embarrassed and vulnerable, but also wanting, moving back against Kusanagi with intent… Just the thought sent shivers down Kusanagi’s spine, his hand speeding up. And it wouldn’t be just visuals, Kusanagi already knew how his boyfriend sounded during sex, which would add to the atmosphere. Tiny little moans that would slowly grow louder as Yata lost control more and more, and then when he came there would be nothing left but a breathless whisper of-

“Izumo?”

Kusanagi froze immediately. That… hadn’t been his imagination. Or had it? He’d closed his eyes somewhere along the way to picture everything easier, and now he slowly peeled them open again.

To look straight into the confused, sleepy eyes of his boyfriend. Oh god, he wanted to die. Anything so he wouldn’t have to deal with this situation.

“What are you doing?” Yata sounded a little more awake now, and it was clear he was finally starting to take in his surroundings. Kusanagi pulled his hand out of his pants as quickly as he could, hoping maybe he could still hide what he’d been up to.

“Nothing. Just go back to sleep, it’s way too early to get up.” But it had been too late. With his jerky motion, Kusanagi had drawn Yata’s attention to his crotch, where a noticeable bulge betrayed his efforts. He could practically see Yata’s mind piecing the puzzle together, his face turning red and his eyes growing wide as he realized what was going on.

Kusanagi cringed. Great. Now he looked desperate at best, and like a creepy pervert at worst.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Yata averted his eyes and Kusanagi scrambled to come up with a good explanation that wouldn’t make him look too terrible.

But Yata spoke before he could come up with anything. “Do you… want help with that?” he asked and Kusanagi’s brain came to a halt, trying to figure out whether he’d actually just heard that or if he was hallucinating in his desperation. His dick screamed ‘yes’ though, so that was what made it past his lips, without being run by his brain first.

This was not his night. He was losing any and all of his credibility as a calm, rational adult at once.

Yet, as Yata pushed the covers back and shuffled to his side, shyly reaching out to feel his crotch through the thin fabric of his pyjama pants, Kusanagi couldn’t bring himself to care. Sure, this wasn’t exactly what he’d dreamed off, but it was _real_.

That was Yata’s hand touching him, slow and uncertain yet curious and eager to please, in a way only Yata could be. His face was determined despite the blush adorning his cheeks, eyes set on the prize.

He looked… cute.

Kusanagi couldn’t look away, even as Yata sped up the movement of his hand. His blood rushed lower, out of his brain and into his dick, until there was only one thought left, that he needed to see as much of Yata as he could, remember all the tiny details he could find. Nothing in this world could possibly be more interesting.

He came with a shudder and a breathless moan, one hand desperately clutched into Yata’s shoulder for leverage.

Reality only slowly made its way back into Kusanagi’s mind, though it could’ve taken a little longer if Kusanagi was concerned, he didn’t like to be reminded of what a fool he’d just made of himself. Jerking off in the middle of the night next to his sleeping boyfriend and then getting so worked up over a handjob… not exactly the kind of romantic sex he’d wanted to show Yata once he was ready.

It was impossible to gauge his reaction though, because Yata stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his hands – to wash off Kusanagi’s cum. Sighing, he grabbed some tissues for himself, while his mind was racing, trying to find an explanation for all of this that wouldn’t make Yata disgusted with him before he came back.

To no avail, Yata barely even took a minute, and there really was no explanation except that he was horny and way too attracted to his boyfriend.

The whole situation was shaping up to be terribly awkward. Yata stood in the doorway, not meeting his eyes and clearly unsure of what to say or do. The silence just kept on stretching. “Is this… my fault?”

“Huh?” Kusanagi blinked. He wasn’t exactly sure what he’d expected to hear, but that was _not_ it. Then he realized he should really stop reacting like he was stupid and actually form sentences. “What do you mean, your fault? You didn’t do anything.” At least he’d done nothing to cause it, he _had_ helped resolving it.

“Exactly,” Yata mumbled, now clearly down on himself for something. “I’m a shit boyfriend. I’m sorry.”

‘For what?!’ Kusanagi wanted to scream, his mind absolutely not following Yata’s train of thought, but he seemed like he wasn’t finished talking yet, so Kusanagi waited him out.

“I-I promise I can do better though! I’ll get over myself soon so we can have s- s- s…”

The last word didn’t quite make it past Yata’s lips, but finally it dawned on Kusanagi what his boyfriend was thinking. Honestly, he should have been overjoyed that sex was finally on the table, but all he got was a sinking feeling in his stomach that he hadn’t managed to make Yata not feel pressured when it came to sex. Great.

“You’re an idiot,” he declared, still a little dumbfounded that _that_ had been Yata’s conclusion. Not that Kusanagi was a creep or a pervert, but that Yata had made him desperate by failing to agree to sex, like he had an obligation to do so now that they were boyfriends. “Ya think I waited this long just to have you feel pressured during our first time anyway? You gotta want it and you gotta enjoy it all the way through or else I won’t do it. If I can’t handle my libido, that’s my problem, not yours.”

He hadn’t meant to say that last part and admit how little control he had over himself, but at least it seemed like he was getting through to Yata, who finally moved from the doorway to climb back into the bed.

“Okay,” Yata conceded, pressing a short kiss on Kusanagi’s lips before lying back down to sleep.

Kusanagi was just about to wish him goodnight when he spoke again, silently and with his back turned, but still clearly understandable. “Still, I… want to do it soon, too.”

_Now_ Kusanagi’s heart picked up the pace. Yata didn’t turn around again or say anything more – probably way too embarrassed about what he’d just said – so Kusanagi just whispered “All right” back, stroking his boyfriend’s hair softly.

If only he could get back to sleep now instead of turning around that proposition in his head over and over again, he might just consider this horrible night a success.


End file.
